Estación Fantasma
by maest72
Summary: Un crimen por capítulos . . . ¿quién fue? el equipo del CSI investiga. . .
1. Estación Fantasma 1 Primera Parada

PERSONAJES:  
  
Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Jim Brass, Greg Sanders.  
  
AVISO LEGAL GENERAL:  
  
Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de los guionistas de la serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation y, por tanto, a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS, canal americano en el que dicha producción se emite. Los he tomado prestados para contar una historia que bien podría ocurrir a lo largo de la serie.  
  
NOTA:  
  
Esta es mi primera historia 'por capítulos', así que las referencias a lugares, personas, autores, etc., que vayan apareciendo en ella irán al final de cada parte, siendo explicadas con detalle cuando corresponda.  
  
Además del título principal, cada 'capítulo' tiene un subtítulo que tiene que ver de algún modo con lo que se va contando.  
  
- ESTACIÓN FANTASMA - -  
  
PRIMERA PARTE  
  
1.- MUERTE  
  
Nadie se fijó en ella. Tan anodina y gris en aquella ciudad exuberante y llena de color.  
  
Ni el conductor del autobús que la recogió en su calle, ni el camarero que le sirvió un té caliente en aquel café, ni el acomodador del cine al que fue a refugiarse cuando la lluvia se hizo demasiado incómoda para pasear por la calle.  
  
Desgraciadamente para ella, nadie le habló ni la miró durante sus tres últimas horas de vida.  
  
Sus 34 años viviendo en aquella ciudad habían acabado y nadie se había dado cuenta . . .  
  
[ . . .]  
  
Una extraña tormenta azota insistentemente la ciudad de Las Vegas, en medio del desierto.  
  
2.- ESPERA  
  
[WARRICK]: Condenada lluvia. (mira por la ventana de la sala de descanso con disgusto) No ha parado en horas.  
  
[CATH]: No te quejes. La lluvia es buena.  
  
[WARRICK]: ¿Para qué? ¿Para crecer?. Gracias. Pero yo ya he llegado bastante alto.  
  
[NICK]: (apareciendo por detrás) Y que lo digas, campeón. ¿Alguna novedad?  
  
[CATH]: De momento, nada. Sólo la lluvia.  
  
[NICK]: Mejor, así me voy a casita a ver un documental en el Discovery Channel.  
  
[WARRICK]: Déjate de documentales. Que Grissom viene ahora.  
  
[NICK]: ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Está con Sara?  
  
[WARRICK]: No, Sara no ha llegado aún, ... Grissom está discutiendo con Eackley.  
  
[NICK]: (deja escapar una risilla) ¿Qué tendrá ese tipo que siempre consigue sacarle de quicio?  
  
[CATH]: No es el único.  
  
[WARRICK]: (la mira sorprendido) ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién más tiene esa 'virtud'?  
  
[CATH]: (da un sorbo a su café) Eddie, mi ex.  
  
[NICK]: Estaría celoso . . .  
  
Cath deja el vaso encima de la nevera y se acerca a Nick muy sonriente.  
  
[CATH]: (pellizcando fuerte a su compañero en un brazo) Como vuelvas a insinuar algo así, será otra parte de tu cuerpo la que te retuerza. ¿Entendido?  
  
[NICK]: (apretando los dientes por el dolor) Entendido . . . Aaayy . . . He captado la indirecta. No volverá a repetirse.  
  
[CATH]: Seguro que no.  
  
Nick se frota el brazo dolorido, mientras Warrick se sonríe y Cath se sienta elegantemente en uno de los sillones.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
En un pequeño apartamento de la zona residencial de Las Vegas suena un teléfono insistentemente. Nadie lo coge y salta el contestador.  
  
[VOZ FEMENINA]: ¿Mary? ¿Estás ahí? Coge el teléfono, por favor . . . ¿Mary?  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
3.- DESCUBRIMIENTO  
  
Un gran revuelo se apodera de los alrededores del Hotel Aladdin, en las obras del nuevo tramo del monorraíl.  
  
[TRABAJADOR 1]: ¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡Mira eso, Jack!!  
  
[TRABAJADOR 2]: (acercándose) ¿Qué pasa, Sam? ¿Se han vuelto a colar y nos han robado material?  
  
[TRAB 1]: Mucho peor. Mira. (enfoca con una linterna el lugar, descubriendo el cuerpo desmadejado de una joven)  
  
[TRAB 2]: ¡¡Joder!! Hay que llamar a la policía.  
  
[TRAB 1]: ¡¡Señor Lodge!! ¡¡Venga aquí!!  
  
El capataz supervisor de las obras se acerca al lugar indicado y pone cara de disgusto.  
  
[LODGE]: Mierda. Esto nos va a retrasar con las obras.  
  
Varios trabajadores más se han acercado al lugar, pisoteando la zona, y 'contaminándola' con sus pisadas.  
  
[TRAB 1]: Si fuera hija suya, no pensaría eso.  
  
[LODGE]: (ignorando el comentario de su subordinado y sacando un teléfono móvil) ¿Policía? Sí, hemos encontrado a una mujer muerta en las obras del monorraíl . . .Estamos en la zona del Aladdin . . .  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Varios coches de policía han ido apareciendo en la zona. Entre unos cuantos agentes se han colocado la línea de plástico amarilla que delimita el escenario de un crimen y que, en vano, intenta prevenir a los curiosos.  
  
Aunque la noche sigue siendo desapacible, turistas y locales se agolpan detrás de los coches - patrulla intentando captar alguna imagen de lo sucedido.  
  
El camión de la KTNV, una cadena de televisión local, ha aparcado cerca, y la locutora y el operador de cámara hacen su trabajo de forma paralela a la policía que, de momento, no ha dado detalles del suceso.  
  
[LOCUTORA]: . . . Se trata de una mujer de raza blanca, joven, pero de edad aún indeterminada, descubierta por uno de los obreros del turno de noche que trabajan en las obras del monorraíl . . .  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
[GRISSOM]: (apareciendo súbitamente por la sala de descanso) Os necesito a todos. Tenemos trabajo.  
  
Antes de que sus compañeros reaccionen, desaparece por el pasillo en busca de su maletín de trabajo.  
  
[CATH]: Bueeno, pues ya tenemos novedades (se levanta del sillón).  
  
[NICK]: Y debe ser algo gordo . . . menudas prisas.  
  
[WARRICK]: A trabajar, hermano.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
El hotel que se cita existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas: Aladdin Hotel, 3667 S. Las Vegas Blvd. Las Vegas, NV 89109 (800) 851-1703  
  
Las obras del monorraíl que se mencionan son reales: Entre el MGM Hotel y el Sahara Hotel se está construyendo una nueva línea que se abrirá al público en enero de 2004.  
  
La cadena de televisión que se cita, KTNV-TV 13 Inside Las Vegas, existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas.  
  
[ . . . ] 


	2. Estación Fantasma 2 Segunda Parada

SEGUNDA PARTE  
  
4.- ¿ SHAKESPEARE ¡  
  
El todoterreno negro llega al escenario 10 minutos después. El alboroto entre los curiosos y los trabajadores aún continúa.  
  
Los hombres de Brass ya han tomado los datos de todos los operarios.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (enfadado al ver tanto tumulto) ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?  
  
[BRASS]: Ya ves, el morbo atrae más que la miel a las moscas.  
  
[CATH]: (deja escapar un silbido) ¡¡Guaauu!! Hasta la televisión ha venido.  
  
[NICK]: Mmm... mala publicidad para los accionistas del monorraíl.  
  
[WARRICK]: (suspira) Esto es Las Vegas, ciudad del pecado.  
  
Se acercan al lugar donde aún permanecen varios trabajadores.  
  
[CATH]: Estos hombres no deberían estar aquí.  
  
[BRASS]: (se encoge de hombros) Son los que descubrieron el cuerpo.  
  
Grissom se arrodilla delante del cuerpo de la chica.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Maldita lluvia. Ha modificado la temperatura del cuerpo. Impedirá determinar la hora de la muerte con exactitud.  
  
[CATH]: Pobre chica, tan joven. . .  
  
[GRISSOM]: (se incorpora) Nick, ve tomando fotos de todo lo que veas alrededor. Warrick, recoge los efectos personales de la víctima y ayuda a Nick con las fotos. Catherine, ayúdame a procesar el cuerpo.  
  
Los tres obedecen sin decir palabra. Sólo los chasquidos de la cámara y el murmullo de la multitud acompañan su trabajo.  
  
[WARRICK]: (abriendo el bolso de la chica) A ver qué tenemos: monedero, teléfono móvil, llaves, pañuelos,.... eeh,. . . ¿Esto qué es?  
  
[NICK]: (deja de hacer fotos y mira lo que su compañero le señala) Un discman. (se encoge de hombros) Yo tengo uno parecido.  
  
[WARRICK]: Tío, hasta ahí llego yo solito. Me refería al CD de dentro. No es música . . . es . . . ¿¿¿ Shakespeare ???  
  
Al oír nombrar a Shakespeare, Grissom se vuelve hacia Warrick.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (recogiendo el CD de manos de Warrick) Mmm . . . Los 'Sonetos' . . . (mete el CD de nuevo en el discman y le da al' play').  
  
Se escucha una voz de hombre, calmada y profunda, recitando:  
  
¿Te compararé a un día de primavera?  
  
Eres más deleitable y apacible.  
  
Tiembla el brote de mayo bajo el viento  
  
y el estío apenas dura.  
  
A veces brilla el sol del cielo con resplandor excesivo,  
  
Y a menudo disminuye su tinte dorado;  
  
Toda belleza pierde, tarde o temprano, su belleza,  
  
Marchita por accidente o por el curso cambiante de la Naturaleza.  
  
Mas, nada ajará tu eterna primavera,  
  
Ni perderás la posesión de tu reconocida hermosura;  
  
Ni la muerte se jactará de ensombrecer tus pasos  
  
Cuando crezcas en versos inmortales.  
  
Vivirás mientras alguien vea y sienta  
  
y esto pueda vivir y te dé vida.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ". . . Aunque camine por cañadas oscuras nada temo, porque TÚ estás conmigo: tu vara y tu cayado son mi seguridad . . "  
  
[CATH]: Amén.  
  
[GRISSOM]: No te burles. Viene en La Biblia.  
  
[CATH]: No me burlo. Yo también he leído a Shakespeare alguna vez, Sr. Gresham.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (mosqueado) Me llamo G-R-I-S-S-O-M.  
  
[CATH]: Ya lo sé. Lo decía por el otro soneto.  
  
[NICK]: ¿Qué otro soneto?  
  
[CATH]: El 144. Aunque no me lo sé entero:  
  
Tengo dos amores, uno que me consuela; otro que me desespera.  
  
Los dos, como dos espíritus, me tientan incesantemente;  
  
( . . .)  
  
Mi demonio femenino procura alejar de mí a mi buen ángel  
  
(. . .)  
  
Mucho me temo que uno de los ángeles  
  
se haya metido en el infierno del otro.  
  
Pero eso no lo sabré nunca, sino que viviré en duda,  
  
Hasta que mi demonio haya expulsado del fuego a mi buen ángel.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (haciendo un gesto de aplauso) Vaya, Cath, me has sorprendido.  
  
[CATH]: (orgullosa de sí misma) Ya ves. Aproveché bien mis ratos de descanso cuando era bailarina.  
  
[WARRICK]: ¿Y el demonio es. . . ?  
  
[NICK]: (una sonrisilla asoma en su cara) Tengo una ligera idea.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Bueno, se acabó la clase de literatura inglesa por hoy. Hay que llevar todo esto al laboratorio.  
  
[CATH]: (hace una especie de saludo militar) Como usted ordene, señor.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
El poema que se escucha en el CD es el Soneto 18, escrito por William Shakespeare, incluido en su obra Sonetos.  
  
La frase que recita Grissom está extraída del Salmo 23, incluido en la Biblia. Esta frase está relacionada con los versos que aparecen en cursiva en el poema anteriormente citado.  
  
El apellido que Catherine nombra pertenece a Thomas Gresham, financiero inglés (1519 - 1579) que dio nombre a la Gresham's Law, según la cual: - cuando en un país circulan dos monedas, una de las cuales es considerada por el público como buena y la otra como mala, la moneda mala desplaza a la buena. (bad money drives out good). Esta ley sirve de explicación al verso final del soneto que se recita a continuación.  
  
El poema que Catherine recita es el Soneto 144, escrito por William Shakespeare, incluido en su obra Sonetos.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
5.- AUTOPSIA  
  
Delante de una de las mesas en la sala de autopsias, Catherine y Grissom atienden las explicaciones del Doctor Robbins.  
  
[DR. ROBBINS]: Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Qué has encontrado, Albert?  
  
[DR. ROBBINS]: Veamos,. . ., empezaremos desde arriba e iremos bajando (señala con la mano la dirección a lo largo del cadáver).  
  
[GRISSOM]: Te seguimos (mira a Catherine quien asiente con la cabeza).  
  
[DR. ROBBINS]: (enfocando una luz a la cara de la víctima) Presenta un amoratamiento general en pómulos y nariz, con rotura parcial de huesos, y posterior hemorragia nasal.  
  
[CATH]: Le dio una buena paliza . . .  
  
[DR. ROBBINS]: (continúa su descripción) Aquí vemos enrojecimiento alrededor del cuello con rotura de tráquea. Murió por estrangulamiento. Aún se aprecian las marcas que dejó. (señala unos dedos marcados en la piel de la chica).  
  
El doctor se aleja un poco de la mesa, dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías, de la que coge un sobre transparente. En su interior hay fibras azuladas.  
  
[DR. ROBBINS]: Esto lo saqué de la boca. La amordazó para que no gritase. Si os fijáis, han desteñido y los labios tienen un ligero toque azulado.  
  
Grissom coge el sobrecillo, se pone las gafas y acerca su cara a la de la chica, para comprobar lo que el doctor Robbins le ha dicho.  
  
[DR. ROBBINS]: Además, presenta fractura total de ambas muñecas y esguince en el tobillo izquierdo.  
  
Cath sigue seria las explicaciones, intentando hacerse una idea de cómo fueron surgiendo las graves lesiones que acabaron con la vida de la joven. Se estremece.  
  
[DR. ROBBINS]: Y, para colmo, antes de estrangularla, fue violada varias veces. He encontrado desgarros y restos de semen.  
  
Cath abre la boca para soltar un taco pero no sale nada. La palabra 'JODER' se forma en sus labios.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Y esas muestras? (señala un par de frasquitos de un armario- refrigerador).  
  
[DR. ROBBINS]: Saliva. Le escupió.  
  
[CATH]: Qué salvajada . . .  
  
[GRISSOM]: Quizá podamos cotejar ese ADN en el CODIS.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ADN: Siglas del Ácido Desoxirribonucleico: molécula formada por dos cadenas, o filamentos, alargadas que se enrollan formando una doble hélice. El ADN es el soporte físico que contiene toda la información genética de un organismo.  
  
CODIS: Combined DNA Index System: Registro de asaltantes sexuales que recopila información de su ADN. Este sistema hace posible la identificación de criminales sexuales en serie.  
  
6.- REPARTO  
  
[GRISSOM]: La víctima es Mary Denyson. Trabajaba como becaria en la Rainbow Library.  
  
[SARA]: (con tono enfadado) ¿En una biblioteca? ¿Y qué mal puede causar nadie que sea bibliotecario?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar, Sara.  
  
[CATH]: Aunque no lo parezca, en una biblioteca pueden pasar muchas cosas . . .  
  
Sara la mira inquisitiva.  
  
[CATH]: ¿Recuerdas 'El nombre de la Rosa'?  
  
[SARA]: ¿El nombre de qué . . .?  
  
[CATH]: Déjalo, no importa.  
  
[GRISSOM: (esparciendo varias bolsas con diferentes muestras y pruebas en la mesa de trabajo). Esto es lo que hemos encontrado: varias fibras de tejido dentro de la boca de la víctima, huellas parciales alrededor del cuello, restos de saliva, restos de semen. Además, tenía los dos brazos rotos.  
  
[WARRICK]: Intentó defenderse.  
  
[NICK]: Pero, por desgracia, no le sirvió de mucho.  
  
Sara pone cara de tristeza, acordándose de Pamela Adler, víctima de un caso similar, y suspira.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Warrick, para ti las huellas.  
  
[WARRICK]: Espero que haya algo en el AFIS . . .  
  
[GRISSOM]: Nick y Catherine, para vosotros las fibras. A ver qué podéis sacar de ellas.  
  
[CATH]: Poca cosa, creo yo.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Sanders ya está analizando las muestras de saliva y semen en ADN . . .  
  
[SARA]: (mostrando cierta impaciencia) ¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Para ti he dejado lo mejor: el CD.  
  
[SARA]: Estupendo.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Archie, el técnico de sonido está en el laboratorio de Audio - Visuales. Ya ha identificado la voz que recita los poemas.  
  
[CATH]: Y el ganador es . . .  
  
[GRISSOM]: Julian Morrison, uno de los trabajadores de la biblioteca. Tendrás que ir allí para hablar con él. Brass te acompañará.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Y tú estarás en . . .?  
  
[GRISSOM]: En ADN, vigilando a Sanders.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
La biblioteca que se menciona existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas: Rainbow Library; 3150 N. Buffalo Drive, Las Vegas, NV, 89128; (702) 507 -3710  
  
'El Nombre de la Rosa' es una novela escrita por Umberto Eco, y posteriormente llevada al cine en 1986, protagonizada por Sean Connery.  
  
Pamela Adler fue víctima de un caso violación en el que Sara se involucró demasiado. Apareció en el capítulo 15, 'Too tough to Die' (Demasiado fuerte para morir) de la 1ª temporada de la serie.  
  
AFIS: Automated Fingerprint Identification System. Sistema Automático de Identificación de Huellas Dactilares. Sistema informático compuesto de Hardware y Software integrados que permite la captura, consulta y comparación automática de huellas dactilares agrupadas por fichas decadactilares o en forma de rastro o latente (parte degradada de huella levantada en la escena de crimen).  
  
Archie Johnson es un joven técnico de sonido que trabaja en el Laboratorio de Audio - Visuales, que suele aparecer en la serie. 


	3. Estación Fantasma 3 Final de Trayecto

TERCERA PARTE  
  
7.- SOSPECHOSO  
  
Sara y Brass llegan al edificio donde se alberga la Rainbow Library. Apenas hay gente por los pasillos, debido al parón estival.  
  
Avanzan por el pasillo hasta situarse delante de una puerta en cuyo rótulo puede leerse 'ADMINISTRACIÓN'.  
  
Brass llama con los nudillos. 'Adelante', invita una voz de mujer desde dentro.  
  
Entran al despacho en el que, aparte de la mujer que les ha hecho pasar, está también Julian Morrison, un hombre regordete de mofletes sonrosados y cara tristona.  
  
[DIRECTORA]: Señores, bienvenidos. Tomen asiento.  
  
[BRASS]: Gracias. . . somos Jim Brass, de Homicidios, y Sara Sidle, del laboratorio criminalístico, como ya le dijimos. Lamentamos mucho su pérdida, pero, como comprenderá, es nuestro deber ir descartando posibles sospechosos (saca una orden y mira a Morrison). Si no le importa. . . Sara, cuando quieras.  
  
Sara coloca su maletín de herramientas en una esquina de la mesa, lo abre y va sacando material.  
  
[MORRISON]: No tengo nada que ocultar, así que estoy dispuesto a colaborar en lo que sea.  
  
[SARA]: Bien. Por favor, déjeme su mano derecha (le saca huellas de todos los dedos). Ahora la izquierda. . . Bien,. . . , tome, límpiese (le tiende un algodón impregnado en alcohol).  
  
Sara se agacha, rebuscando en su maletín y saca varias láminas.  
  
[SARA]: Ahora los pies. (Extiende una lámina en el suelo) Pise aquí. Bien. Ahora el otro pie.  
  
Sara va realizando su trabajo meticulosamente, mientras la directora y Brass observan en silencio.  
  
[BRASS]: Señor Morrison . . .¿me permite una pregunta?  
  
[MORRISON]: Por supuesto (despega el pie de la lámina que Sara guarda con cuidado en el maletín).  
  
[BRASS]: Además del CD con los sonetos que la vict. . . que Mary llevaba, ¿Cuántos CDs más ha grabado?  
  
[MORRISON]: Pues,. . . la verdad,. . . no lo sé. No llevo la cuenta.  
  
[DIRECTORA]: Aquí tiene una lista (saca un dossier de una estantería baja. Brass la mira indiscreto: va en silla de ruedas). En total, son 50 originales de diversas obras, . . y luego tenemos 250 copias. En total 300 CDs.  
  
[BRASS]: (leyendo el informe) Ajá. ¿Y. . . ustedes los graban aquí?  
  
[DIRECTORA]: Efectivamente. Hemos habilitado una pequeña sala de grabación en el sótano. Tiene muy buena acústica.  
  
[SARA]: (mira a Morrison) ¿Por qué lo eligieron a usted?  
  
[DIRECTORA]: Hicimos una especie de audio - encuesta entre nuestros usuarios asiduos invidentes, y él fue el elegido. Tiene un tono de voz agradable y pausado, muy útil en estos casos (Morrison se sonroja al oír los halagos de la directora).  
  
[BRASS]: Pero Mary no era ciega.  
  
[DIRECTORA]: No, no lo era. Los CDs estaban pensados en un principio sólo para invidentes. Pero su éxito hizo que se ampliase el cupo de usuarios.  
  
[SARA]: (cerrando su maletín de trabajo) Bueno, yo ya he acabado.  
  
[DIRECTORA]: Espero haber sido de ayuda. (empuja la silla, apartándose de la mesa para salir a la puerta que Morrison ha abierto).  
  
[MORRISON]: Lo mismo digo. Si me necesitan, no duden en volver.  
  
[BRASS]: No lo dude. Volveremos.  
  
Se dan las manos como despedida. Sara y Brass regresan al CSI para procesar y cotejar las huellas de Morrison.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
La biblioteca que se menciona existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas: Rainbow Library; 3150 N. Buffalo Drive, Las Vegas, NV, 89128; (702) 507 -3710  
  
Las láminas que usa Sara son las que se utilizan en los procedimientos policiales a la hora de sacar huellas, ya sea de personas o en objetos: se trata de láminas de celofán con un tratamiento especial que preserva las huellas. Dichas láminas han de ser colocadas, acto seguido, entre dos láminas de cartón resistente y guardadas en sobres.  
  
8.- ÚLTIMAS PRUEBAS  
  
[SARA]: Mierda. No tenemos nada.  
  
Se echa hacia atrás en su silla, cabreada. Las huellas de Julian Morrison no coinciden con las encontradas en la víctima. Se levanta y camina por el laboratorio como una fiera enjaulada.  
  
[GREG]: (apareciendo por la puerta) Chica, cálmate. El stress te va a matar.  
  
[SARA]: Déjame en paz, Sanders (le echa una mirada asesina).  
  
[GREG]: Vale, vale. Quieres estar sola, lo pillo. (se va y se cruza con Nick y Catherine) Cuidado con la fiera. Casi me muerde.  
  
[CATH]: Te creo.  
  
[NICK]: ¿Qué pasa, Sara? ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
  
Sara le lanza una mirada entre furiosa y desesperada.  
  
[CATH]: Parece que sí. Y puede que lo que traemos te sirva. (Sara parece calmarse) Hemos analizado las fibras azules que Robbins encontró en la boca de la chica. Se trata de un material muy usado en ropa para construcción: loneta.  
  
[NICK]: Y lo bueno es que es de un tipo bastante particular. En el estado de Nevada sólo hay tres fabricantes.  
  
[CATH]: Y solo uno de ellos lo distribuye a Las Vegas.  
  
En ese momento, Warrick y Grissom entran al laboratorio. Ambos parecen bastante satisfechos.  
  
[WARRICK]: (con un toque de ironía) ¿Algún progreso, Sara?  
  
[SARA]: Yo no, pero apuesto a que tú sí, ¿verdad?  
  
[WARRICK]: Premio para la señorita. Las huellas que encontramos en el cuerpo tienen un registro coincidente en el AFIS. (lee el papel que trae en la mano) Pertenecen a Anthony Higgins. Está fichado por un delito de hurto menor cometido hace un par de años. Es operario de las obras del monorraíl. Vive en Henderson.  
  
[CATH]: Vaya Gil. Menudo vecinos. . .  
  
[GRISSOM]: (se encoge de hombros) ¿Qué quieres? Es un país libre.  
  
[NICK]: Jefe (señala la carpeta que Grissom lleva) ¿Tú qué tienes?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Resulta que Robbins se pasó por alto un pequeño detalle (se pone las gafas y abre la carpeta) Se trata de diminutos restos de plástico amarillo incrustados en las uñas de la víctima.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Plástico? ¿De qué tipo?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Del mismo con el que se fabrican los cascos de seguridad de los obreros.  
  
[WARRICK]: Casi se me olvida. He llamado a la compañía que realiza las obras del monorraíl. Higgins lleva varios días sin aparecer por allí. Habrá que ir avisando a Brass para que sus hombres le hagan una 'visita'. . .  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AFIS: Automated Fingerprint Identification System. Sistema Automático de Identificación de Huellas Dactilares. Sistema informático compuesto de Hardware y Software integrados que permite la captura, consulta y comparación automática de huellas dactilares agrupadas por fichas decadactilares o en forma de rastro o latente (parte degradada de huella levantada en la escena de crimen).  
  
HENDERSON: Ciudad dormitorio al sudeste del aeropuerto de Las Vegas. Ha sido absorbida por la ciudad y es considerada como zona residencial. En la serie es donde está situado el apartamento de Gil Grissom.  
  
9.- FIN DE TRAYECTO  
  
La calma del barrio residencial Henderson se ve alterada por varias sirenas de policía. Algunas cortinas se abren disimuladamente desde el interior de varias viviendas.  
  
Brass, acompañado de dos oficiales de policía, Grissom, Sara y Nick, se acercan a la casa de Higgins.  
  
[BRASS]: (llamando fuerte con el puño cerrado) ¡¡Señor Higgins!! ¡¡Abra!! ¡¡Policía de Las Vegas!!  
  
Dentro de la casa se oye jaleo: parece la tele encendida y unas voces que discuten.  
  
Unos pasos se acercan a la puerta.  
  
[VOZ DENTRO]: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
[BRASS]: Policía de Las Vegas. Abra, por favor.  
  
La puerta se abre y se encuentran frente a frente con una chica joven, vestida muy desaliñada y el pelo lleno de trencitas despeinadas.  
  
[BRASS]: Buscamos al señor Anthony Higgins.  
  
[CHICA]: ¿Tony? Está en el sofá (señala adentro) ¡¡¡¡TONY!!!! ¡¡¡La pasma te busca!!!  
  
Una respuesta ininteligible sale de la casa. Brass muestra la orden de detención, la chica deja paso y los dos oficiales entran en la casa.  
  
Cuando salen, llevan entre ellos a Anthony Higgins esposado, totalmente borracho, sin afeitar y vestido aún con el mono azul del trabajo.  
  
[BRASS]: Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no tiene uno se le asignará uno de oficio . . .  
  
Se alejan, mientras Brass sigue recitando la obligada parafernalia legal.  
  
[CHICA]: (confusa) ¿Qué ha hecho?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Violó y mató a una chica.  
  
[CHICA]: (pone cara de susto) ¡¡Joder!! Tony. . . (mira a lo lejos como Higgins es introducido en un coche policial)  
  
[GRISSOM]: Lo siento.  
  
[CHICA]: Mierda. . . (cierra la puerta delante de Grissom, Sara y Nick)  
  
[NICK]: (da un paso atrás) Qué carácter . . .  
  
[SARA]: Odio todo esto. (se aleja de la casa en dirección al coche, dándole una patada a una piedra)  
  
Nick y Grissom se miran y se encogen de hombros. Grissom se adelanta hasta alcanzarla. Nick se para un momento, observando cómo los coches - patrulla se van de la zona haciendo sonar las sirenas. Luego mira a sus compañeros.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¡¡Sara!! Espera ¿Qué pasa? Esta vez ni siquiera habías visto a la víctima . . .  
  
[SARA]: (volviéndose) Me siento una inútil. No he podido ayudar en nada. 'Mis huellas' no servían. Creo que sólo he sido un estorbo en este caso . . .  
  
[GRISSOM]: (muy serio) Sara, mírame (le levanta la barbilla y se miran fijamente. Los ojos de Sara brillan por las lágrimas que intentan brotar). Tú NO eres ningún estorbo. A veces damos con pistas que nos llevan a callejones sin salida. Pero nuestro trabajo es así. No debemos pasar nada ni nadie por alto. ¿Entendido?  
  
Sara asiente con la cabeza.  
  
[SARA]: Y encima Warrick . . .  
  
[GRISSOM]: Olvídate de Warrick. Él es así.  
  
Nick se acerca a sus compañeros. Empieza a clarear.  
  
[NICK]: Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? Necesito un descanso, (se frota el estómago) . . . y un desayuno.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Sí, vamos. Todos tenemos que reponer fuerzas.(mira a Sara)  
  
Saca las llaves del todoterreno, y pulsa el control remoto. Los tres suben y el coche arranca en busca de un merecido descanso después de varias noches.  
  
A lo lejos retumba un trueno. Y vuelve a llover.  
  
- - F I N - -  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
HENDERSON: Ciudad dormitorio al sudeste del aeropuerto de Las Vegas. Ha sido absorbida por la ciudad y es considerada como zona residencial. En la serie es donde está situado el apartamento de Gil Grissom.  
  
La frase que Brass pronuncia en la detención es la fórmula legal usada obligatoriamente en toda detención policial: "Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser utilizada en su contra en un juicio. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no tiene abogado se le asignará uno de oficio." 


End file.
